deadmanwonderlandfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Deadman Wonderland (Serie)
thumb|right|350px Deadman Wonderland (jap. デッドマン・ワンダーランド, Deddoman Wandārando) ist eine Mangaserie des Autors Jinsei Kataoka und des Zeichners Kazuma Kondō. Das Werk ist in die Genres Science Fiction, Action und Shōnen einzuordnen und wurde als Animeserie adaptiert. Inhalt Prison Arc In Tokio, das durch ein Erdbeben stark zerstört wurde, lebt der Schüler Ganta Igarashi. Er ist ein Überlebender der Katastrophe, bei der Dreiviertel von Tokio im Meer versank. Dennoch versuchen die Menschen ein normales Leben zu führen, sodass Ganta zusammen mit seinen Freunden die Schule besucht. Eines Tages taucht jedoch ein seltsamer, rotgekleideter Mann auf, der vor den Fenstern des Klassenraumes schwebt. Bevor sie darauf, sichtlich geschockt, überhaupt reagieren können, kommt es schon zu einer Art Explosion, die den gesamten Raum verwüstet. Als Ganta wieder zu sich kommt, findet er sich mitten in den Trümmern wieder und muss mit ansehen, wie der Angreifer den Kopf seiner besten Schulfreundin als Trophäe mit sich herumträgt. Er wird jedoch schnell bemerkt. Sich selbst auch schon tot sehend bekommt Ganta aber einen roten Kristall in seine Brust eingepflanzt, bevor er das Bewusstsein verliert. Als er in einem Krankenhaus wieder zu sich kommt, wird er sofort verhaftet, da man ihm die Schuld an den Morden gibt. Ganta, der die Welt nicht mehr versteht, muss erdulden, wie gefälschte Beweise gegen ihn eingesetzt werden und wie er schließlich zum Tode verurteilt wird. Von allen für den Täter gehalten wird er in das einem nach außen hin wie ein Vergnügungspark wirkenden privatisierten Gefängnis Deadman Wonderland gebracht, wo schließlich seine Hinrichtung stattfinden soll. Dort angekommen muss er sich zunächst mit den dortigen Regeln vertraut machen. Jeder der Insassen bekommt nämlich ein Halsband umgelegt, das sowohl seine Position ermittelt und ihn ebenso durch die Injektion von Gift töten kann. In dem Gefängnis wird er schnell auf die rauen Sitten aufmerksam und bekommt sie auch selbst zu spüren, zumal er durch den inszenierten Vorfall auch als sehr berüchtigt gilt. Da er noch recht jung ist, ist er den anderen Insassen körperlich unterlegen und droht schnell das Opfer von Attacken zu werden, bei denen vom korrupten und sadistischen Wachpersonal niemand einschreitet. Bevor es jedoch so weit kommt, trifft er auf das merkwürdige Albino-Mädchen Shiro. Sie erinnert ihn sehr stark an seine einstige Schulfreundin, ist jedoch nur schwer einzuschätzen, da sie alles nicht wirklich ernstzunehmen scheint und es wie ein Spiel betrachtet. Sie ist sehr akrobatisch und versucht ihn gegen seine Angreifer zu verteidigen. Jedoch ist sie nicht stark genug und beide drohen zu Tode geprügelt zu werden. Unerwartet explodiert eine vom Promoter des Gefängnisses platzierte Bombe, die einen Teil des Gebäudes zum Einsturz bringt. Er hatte angeblich geplant, den zum Tode verurteilten durch einen „Unfall“ verschwinden zu lassen. Ganta, der den herunterfallenden Trümmern nicht ausweichen kann, entfesselt dabei zum ersten Mal die Kraft des Kristalls und kann damit unbewusst die Trümmerteile abhalten, bevor er abermals zusammenbricht. In der Krankenstation des Gefängnisses erwachend trifft er erneut auf Yō Takami, der direkt nach seiner Ankunft von der weiblichen Hauptwache Makina mit einem Schwert verletzt wurde. Von ihm erfährt Ganta mehr über die Regeln des Gefängnisses. Das Halsband der Insassen ist nämlich so konzipiert, dass es jeden automatisch tötet, der nicht innerhalb von drei Tagen ein "Candy" zu sich nimmt, die er durch genügend Punkte kaufen kann, die er bei einem der makaberen Spiele gewinnen kann. Da Ganta schon seit zwei Tagen kein Candy zu sich genommen hat, sieht er sich gezwungen an einem Spiel namens Dog Race Show teilzunehmen. Noch während der Vorbereitungen muss er die unfreiwillige Bekanntschaft mit Kōzuji Kazumasa machen, der sich neben vielen anderen ebenfalls anschickt das Rennen zu gewinnen. Jedoch ist dem groß gewachsenen Kämpfer jedes Mittel recht sich bereits im Vorfeld mögliche Konkurrenz aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Zu Gantas Glück taucht Makina rechtzeitig auf, um das Rennen zu eröffnen, an dem ebenfalls Shiro teilnimmt, während Yō von Kazumasa bereits so verwundet wurde, dass er abtransportiert wird. Das Rennen selbst ist ein Hindernislauf, der vor öffentlichem Publikum zur Erheiterung aufgeführt wird. Jedoch wird das Publikum in dem Glauben gelassen, dass alles nur gestellt ist. In Wirklichkeit sind die dort auf sie lauernden Fallen scharf und haben schnell den Tod vieler Teilnehmer zur Folge, die sich nicht einmal davor drücken können, da sie sonst vom Wachpersonal erschossen werden. Darüber hinaus kennt das Spiel nur einen Gewinner, sodass ein Wettkampf zwischen Kazumasi, dem jedes Mittel recht ist, und Ganta entsteht. Bei diesem macht sich Ganta sowohl die Umgebung zunutze und bekommt ebenfalls Hilfe von Shiro, die dabei jedes Risiko in Kauf nimmt. Zum Ende des Spiels wird Ganta erneut von Shiro gerettet, sodass er den Preis für sich sichern könnte. Jedoch verzichtet er darauf, als er sich zwischen dem Leben von Shiro und dem Sieg entscheiden muss.Deadman Wonderland, Wikipedia Deadman Arc Yō, der, wie man erfährt, von Promoter Tamaki mit der Beobachtung Igarashis beauftragt wurde, gibt Ganta ein Candy, damit er weiterleben kann, ohne zu ahnen, dass er dadurch in Yōs Schuld steht. Währenddessen bricht der Rote Mann, als Wretched Egg bekannt, aus seiner Zelle aus und erscheint vor Ganta. Dieser versucht, Wretched Egg mit seinem eigenen Zweig der Sünde anzugreifen, bevor Wretched Egg nach einer eigenen, gewaltigen Attacke die Flucht ergreift und Ganta bewusstlos zurücklässt. Nach dem Aufwachen hört Ganta von anderen überlebenden Zeugen des Ereignisses, dass Wretched Egg im G-Block des Gefängnisses eingesperrt gehalten werden würde, woraufhin er und Shiro beschließen, dorthin zu gehen. Schließlich finden sie einen Weg in den Untergrund. Ganta und die anderen für eine Gefahr haltend, ruft Captain Makina den Ausnahmezustand aus und entsendet den Sicherheitsroboter Necro Macro nach den Häftlingen. Als die Maschine sich ihnen nähert, folgen Ganta und Yō Shiro in einen geheimen Gang, der zum G-Block führt. Als Shiro den Roboter angreift und um ein Haar von dessen Angriff getroffen wird, wird er durch die Ankunft eines anderen Häftlings mit den gleichen Kräften wie Ganta, dem Zweig der Sünde, zerstört. In dem Glauben, er sei der Rote Mann, greift Ganta den unbekannten Häftling an, welcher mit der gleichen Kraft, die auch Ganta besitzt, den Necro Macro zerstörte. Es wird jedoch schnell klar, dass ihm der Fremde, welcher als Senji "Crow" Kiyomasa bekannt ist, ihm wegen seiner Klingen, die er mit seinem Blut bilden kann, überlegen ist. Nachdem mehr über seine Fähigkeit, den Zweig der Sünde, erfährt, startet er einen Gegenangriff. Es klärt sich auf, dass Crow nicht Wretched Egg ist, sondern einer von mehreren "Deadmen" mit der gleichen Macht wie Ganta. Crow versucht, Ganta erneut anzugreifen, was Shiro jedoch zu verhindern weiß. Kurz darauf erscheint eine spezielle Einheit, die Ganta und Crow betäubt und Shiro und Yō in einen leeren Korridor außerhalb des G-Blocks bringt. Als Ganta erwacht, findet er sich auf einem Untersuchungstisch wieder. Dort kommt er in Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Tamaki zu einer Erkenntnis, da dieser gesteht, dass er Gantas Geschworenenurteil manipulierte, um ihn ins Deadman Wonderland zu schicken. Darauf enthüllt er weiterhin, dass Ganta am nächsten Tag in einem sogenannten Carnival Corpse gegen Crow antreten soll. Er gibt ihm auch die Aussicht auf ein Zusammentreffen mit Wretched Egg. Während Ganta mit Filmmaterial, welches die Qualen aufzeigt, ein Carnival Corpse mit sich bringt, gefoltert wird, beschließt Makina, den Direktor mit den Geheimnissen über den G-Block zu konfrontieren. Ganta tritt in seinem Carnival Corpse Match gegen Crow an und es stellt sich sehr schnell ein, dass er gegen Senji deutlich im Nachteil ist. Dieser besitzt bereits Kampferfahrung im Carnival Corpse und kann mit seiner "Gabe" gut umgehen. Ganta jedoch hat kaum Erfahrung im Umgang mit seiner Fähigkeit, die er bisher nur aus dem Instinkt einsetzen konnte. Schließlich beginnt er doch, sie einzusetzen. Jedoch verwendet er in seinen Blutgeschossen zu viel Blut und setzt sie nicht sehr präzise ein. Dies verursacht letztlich die Entwicklung einer Anämie bei ihm und er sinkt zu Boden. Als er hilflos wird, kommen durch seinen starken Willen, nicht sterben zu wollen, seine Erinnerungen an seine gemeinsame Zeit mit Shiro in seiner Kindheit zurück. Schließlich schafft er es, wieder aufzustehen, und setzt die Kampfesumgebung ein, um einen Schlag auf Crow zu landen. Crow ist von dieser Attacke überrascht, weshalb er es nicht mehr schafft, sie abzuwehren und mit voller Kraft getroffen wird. Damit kann Ganta den Kampf für sich entscheiden. Nach dem sie aus dem Korridor entkommen können, versuchen Yō und Shiro zurück in den G-Block zu gelangen. Yōs Beweggrund offenbart sich in seinen Gedanken, als er sich an die Suche nach dem Verbleib einer Frau und dem Gerücht, sie sei im G-Block, erinnert. Nachdem Ganta sich von seinem Kampf erholt, muss er entsetzt feststellen, dass Crow zu einem Bestrafungsspiel gezwungen wird, bei welchem er eine seiner Augen als Strafe für die Niederlage entfernt bekommt. Da Yō Shiro als Ablenkung benutzt, um auf eigene Faust in den G-Block zu entkommen, wird er kurz darauf Zeuge von ihrer wahren Zerstörungsfähigkeit, da sie selbst die Zweige der Sünde besitzten zu scheint. Durch Yōs Plan, einen Stromausfall in einem Abschnitt des Gefängnisses zu verursachen um zum G-Block zu gelangen, wird das Mother Goose System außer Kraft gesetzt. Dadurch wird Wretched Egg erweckt, welche seine Umgebung in einem Ausbruch zerstört, was bei ihr Erschöpfung auslöst. Shiro wird ohnmächtig und daraufhin von den Zwillingen (Chan und Yuen) in Gewahrsam genommen. Währenddessen versucht Yō, sich seinen Weg zurück in den G-Block zu bahnen, auf der Suche nach seiner Schwester Minatsuki. Zurück in seinem Zimmer hört Ganta lauten Tumult auf dem Flur. Dort findet er einen großen Mann vor, der versucht, die Blumen eines jungen Mädchens zu essen. Ganta bietet dem Mann schnell sein Essen an, damit dieser im Austausch das Mädchen in Ruhe lässt. Der Mann nimmt das Angebot an und verschlingt das Essen, ist aber immer noch nicht zufrieden und versucht erneut die Blumen zu essen, fällt beim Versuch jedoch hin. Ganta packt schnell das Mädchen und läuft davon, ehe der Mann sich wieder aufrichten kann. Von dort führt sie Ganta in ihr Zimmer. Das Mädchen erkennt Ganta bald vom Carnival Corpse und stellt sich als Minatsuki Takami vor. Sie fangen an, über die Grausamkeit der Carnival Corpse und das Gefängnis selbst zu sprechen und. Minatsuki erzählt ihm daraufhin, wie ihr Vater sie nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter missbraucht hat, bis sie eines Tages ihren Zweig der Sünde unbeabsichtigt aktivierte und ihren Vater tötete. Man erfährt, dass sie die jüngere Schwester von Yō ist, welcher nicht über ihren Zweig der Sünde weiß und glaubt, dass sie fälschlicherweise verurteilt worden sei. Nach ihrer Geschichte schlägt Ganta ihr vor, zusammen aus dem Deadman Wonderland zu fliehen. Bei ihrem Fluchtversuch fallen jedoch Rohre von der Decke herab, und drohen Minatsuki zu zerquetschen. Ganta stößt sie rechtzeitig weg, wird jedoch von einem Rohr am Bein getroffen. Sie werden von den Wachen gefangen, und Ganta erfährt, dass Minatsuki "Hummingbird" ist, welche sein nächster Gegner beim Carnival Corpse sein soll. Am nächsten Tag, während des Canival Corpse, erzählt Ganta Minatsuki, dass er sie nicht bekämpfen wird, aber bevor er enden kann, offenbart sie ihm ihre wahre Persönlichkeit und attackiert ihn mit ihrem Zweig der Sünde. Dieser heißt Whip Wing, und besteht aus dünnen Fäden, welche für das bloße Auge unsichtbar bleiben. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie ihn von Anfang an angelogen hatte und sie den Unfall durch die herabstürzenden Rohre selbst verursacht hatte. Wutentbrannt will Ganta sie angreifen, wird aber von Yō unterbrochen, der sich als Wächter verkleidet dem Kampfgeschehen unbemerkt nähern konnte. Er findet im folgenden Gespräch heraus, dass seine Schwester ein Deadman ist, und verkündet, dass der einzige Grund, warum er ins Deadman Wonderland kam, das Freikaufen seiner Schwester gewesen war. Minatsuki nutzt diese Ablenkung, um Ganta mit ihren unsichtbaren Peitschen zu attackieren, während sie versucht, ihre "unschuldige Schwester"-Fassade zu erhalten. Ihr Versuch scheitert jedoch, als Yō merkt, dass sie ihn belogen hat, als sie sagte, dass ihr Vater sie missbraucht habe. Minatsuki lässt ihre Hüllen fallen, offenbart ihr wahres Wesen, fängt ihren Bruder mit ihrerm Zweig und nutzt ihn als Schild, um Gantas Angriff zu blockieren. Sie erzählt ihm, dass ihr Bruder nicht der Freund ist, für den Ganta ihn hät. Aber Ganta weigert sich, weiter ihren Lügen zuzuhören, und versucht, Minatsuki mit dem Abprallen seiner Kugeln zu treffen, womit er auch erfolgreich ist. Minatsuki ist abgelenkt und Ganta schafft es, Yō zu befreien, indem er für Minatsukis Haare, die die Quelle ihrer Whip Wings sind, durchschießt. Er nähert sich ihr ohne Widerstand, da sie ihre Deckung vernachlässigt. Ihm gelingt es, sie mit einer Kopfnuss außer Gefecht zu setzen. Der Direktor des Gefängnisses kommentiert im Verborgenen Gantas Kampf. Shiro sagt andererorts, dass das Schlaflied wieder gestoppt hat. Scar Chain Arc Bald darauf, an einem anderen Ort, befinden sich der Direktor des DW und Shiro im Gespräch. Diese behauptet ihm gegenüber jedoch, nicht Shiro sondern Wretched Egg zu sein. Der Direktor löst sich von medizinischen Geräten, an welche er angeschlossen ist, und es kommt zum Kampf. Ganta entdeckt währenddessen Yō, wie dieser in einem Krankenzimmer über Minatsuki wacht. Yō erzählt Ganta, dass er die sich seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter für Minatsuki verantwortlich fühlt. In diesem Moment erzittert der G-Block aufgrund einer Explosion, die aus dem Kampf zwischen dem erbärmlichen Ei und dem Direktor resultiert. Durch die Erschütterungen droht Minatsuki von einem vom Schrank fallenden Gegenstand getroffen zu werden, aber Yō schafft es, diesen aufzuhalten. In einer Rückblende wird offenbart, dass es in ihrer Vergangenheit bereits ein ähnliches Ereignis gegeben hat. Als Minatsuki nach dem Red Hole unter Trümmern gefangen und von ihrer Mutter zum Sterben zurückgelassen wurde, wurde sie nämlich von Yō gerettet. In der folgenden Unterhaltung kommen sie mit sich ins Reine und ihre Beziehung verbessert sich wieder. Ganta seinerseits erinnert sich auch in einer Rückblende an seine gemeinsame Kindheit mit Shiro und fragt sich, wie es ihr wohl gerade ergeht. Wretched Egg, das mittlerweile den Kampf gewonnen und den Direktor enthauptet hat, legt sich einen roten Umhang und eine Maske an. Es wird klar, Wretched Egg ist der Rote Mann. Im G-Block läuft Ganta Crow über den Weg, der den letzten Kampf von Ganta kommentiert. Er gibt seinem Zweig der Sünde außerdem den Spitznamen Ganta Gun. Zurück im Krankenzimmer befragt Yō Ganta über Shiro. Ganta erzählt ihm, dass er sich erst vor kurzem daran erinnerte, dass Shiro eine Kindheitsfreundin von ihm ist, und erinnert sich, dass Shiro ihn einst gerettet hat. Währenddessen bereitet eine wütende Makina in der Forschungsabteilung des DW einen Plan vor, um gegen Tamaki zu arbeiten, dem sie nach den neuesten Ereignissen nun nicht länger vertraut. Später geht Ganta in das Zimmer von Minatsuki, da er nach Yō sucht. Sie erzählt ihm, dass er auf der Suche nach seinen gestohlenen Cast Points sei. Ganta erkennt, dass Minatsuki aufgrund ihrer Niederlage am Bestrafungsspiel teilnehmen muss. Sie sagt, er solle sich deswegen keine Sorgen machen, da sie bereits eine Niere und einen Teil ihres Magens beim Spiel verloren habe und es daher nicht so schlimm sei, erneut am Bestrafungsspiel teilnehmen zu müssen. Ganta macht sich daraufhin auf die Suche nach Yō, um diesen bei seinem Vorhaben zu unterstützen, und lässt eine verdutzte Minatsuki zurück. Auf dem Weg im Flur wird Ganta jedoch von einer unbekannten Frau angegriffen, die ihn bewusstlos schlägt. Yō findet schließlich seine CP in einem Spind wieder und will sich auf den Weg zurück zu seiner Schwester machen, wird aber von Tamaki und einem rothaarigen Mann in Mönchskutte namens Azuma Genkaku9 gestoppt. Von Tamaki erfährt er, dass er seine Cast Points nicht benutzen kann, um die Haftstrafe eines Deadman zu verkürzen und dass seine Schwester deshalb am Bestrafungsspiel teilnehmen muss. In seiner Wut greift Yō Tamaki an, wird aber von Genkaku ausgekontert, der ihn mehrfach mit Schüssen aus seiner Gitarre trifft. Ganta findet sich selbst in einem unbekannten Raum wieder, wo sich die Fremde als Karako Koshio und Mitglied der Häftlingsgruppierung Scar Chain vorstellt. Sie gibt außerdem zu, ihn angegriffen zu haben, um seine Kraft zu testen. Sie fragt dann, ob er sich ihnen anschließen will, aber bevor Ganta ablehnen kann, erscheint Nagi Kengamine, der Anführer von Scar Chain und erzählt Ganta vom Ziel von Scar Chain, aus dem Deadman Wonderland auszubrechen und es zu zerstören. In seiner Eile will Ganta gehen, bevor das Bestrafungsspiel beginnen kann, aber Nagi sagt, dass es schon zu spät ist, da die Show bereits begonnen hat. Ganta erklärt Nagi, dass er Minatsuki davon abhalten muss, verletzt zu werden. Nagi versteht Ganta, macht einen Anruf und lässt daraufhin den "Spielautomaten", der die Bestrafungen auswählt, manipulieren, was dazu führt, dass Minatski nur ihre Haare abgeschnitten werden. Bevor sie den Erfolg feiern können, erscheint Azuma Genkaku mit dem verwundeten Yō in der geheimen Basis von Scar Chain. Ganta versucht, Genkaku anzugreifen, aber sein Zweig der Sünde scheint Genkaku nichts anhaben zu können. Bereit Ganta eine Lektion zu erteilen, bereitet Genkaku seine Gitarrenwaffe vor. Ganta wird gerade noch rechtzeitig durch die Ankunft von Shiro, welche durch das Mother Goose System wieder unter Kontrolle ist, gerettet. Daraufhin beschließt Genkaku, sich zurückzuziehen. Nachdem sich die Lage wieder entspannt hat, wird Ganta den anderen Mitgliedern der Scar Chain vorgestellt. Er erfährt, dass sie die Geheimnisse des Deadman Wonderland während der bald anstehenden Inspektionswoche einem Informanten übergeben wollen. Auch Makina will diese Inspektion zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen, um herauszufinden, welche Geheimnisse Tamaki vor ihr verbirgt. Als Ganta erklärt, Genkaku habe seinen Zweig der Sünde abgewehrt, die Anderen ihm jedoch aufgrund des Videos, das die Überwachungskameras aufgezeichnet haben, nicht glauben, vertraut er ihnen nicht länger und verlässt Scar Chain. Auf seinem Rückweg trifft Ganta Crow. Dieser erzählt ihm, dass Genkaku Nagis Frau einst umbrachte. Auch erzählt er, dass Genkaku Mitglied einer Spezialeinheit namens Undertker ist, welche mit blutiger Faust gegen aufständige Häftlinge agieren. Als er in sein Zimmer zurückkehrt, wartet dort bereits Nagi mit Shiro auf ihn. Ganta möchte sich bei ihm dafür entschuldigen, dass er ihren Überzeugungen nicht getraut hat. Nagi jedoch gibt sich beschwichtigend. Er erzählt ihm indes, dass jedes Mitglied von Scar Chain seine eigenen Vorstellungen von Freiheit habe. Schließlich gehen Ganta und Shiro schlafen. Ganta verspricht, Shiro auf ein Riesenrad mitzunehmen, wenn sie eines Tages entkommen sollten. Währenddessen sieht man, dass eines der Mitglieder von Scar Chain, Rokuro Bundō, ein Doppelagent der Undertaker ist. Ganta beschließt, sich Scar Chain anzuschließen. Diese beginnen ihre Operation, mit dem Ziel, Informationen über die Deadmen in die Außenwelt zu verbreiten. Während Nagi und Rokuro in den Sicherheitsraum gehen, werden Ganta und der Rest der Gruppe, welcher versucht, einen Fahrstuhl zu erreichen, von einem Säure spuckenden Necro Macro verfolgt. Schließlich bleibt Karako zurück, damit der Rest der Gruppe es bis zum Fahrstuhl schaffen kann. Forgeries Arc Revolt Arc Return to Deadman Wonderland Arc Veröffentlichung Der Manga erscheint seit 2007 in Japan im Manga-Magazin Shōnen Ace des Verlags Kadokawa Shoten. Die Serie endete in der September-Ausgabe des Magazins, die am 26. Juli 2013 erschien. Die Kapitel wurden auch in 13 Sammelbänden veröffentlicht. Die Bände des Mangas verkauften sich in Japan jeweils über 100.000 mal. Kadokawa Media veröffentlicht auch eine chinesische Fassung der Serie in Taiwan, eine französische erscheint bei Kana, eine englische bei Tokyopop. In den USA gelangte der dritte Band auf die Manga-Bestsellerliste der New York Times. Seit April 2011 erschien eine deutsche Übersetzung bei Tokyopop, wobei zwei Bände der japanischen Ausgabe jeweils zu einem Band zusammengefasst wurden, wie es auch schon bei Elfen Lied der Fall war. Ausnahme bildete der letzte Band aufgrund der ungeraden Anzahl der Bände. Er wurde im Jahr 2014 bei Tokyopop veröffentlicht. Das Studio Manglobe produziert eine zwölfteilige Animeserie auf Grundlage des Mangas. Regie führte Koichi Hatsumi, das Charakterdesign entwarf Masaki Yamada und die künstlerische Leitung hatte Michie Watanabe inne. Für das Mecha-Design war Takayuki Yanase verantwortlich. Die Erstausstrahlung der Serie begann in der Nacht des 17. April 2011 (und damit am vorherigen Fernsehtag) auf TV Kanagawa und erfolgte bis 3. Juli 2011. Binnen einer Woche folgten auch die Sender Gifu Hōsō, TVQ Kyūshū, Sun Television, TV Saitama, Tokyo MX, Mie TV, Chiba TV, sowie landesweit per Satellit über BS Nippon. In Deutschland veröffentlichte Nipponart im März 2014 Deadman Wonderland auf 3DVDs+OVA. Darüber hinaus wird die Serie als Simulcast, d.h. als Stream über Crunchyroll in Amerika, Afrika, dem nahen Osten und einigen Ländern Europas mit englischen Untertitel angeboten. Eine deutsche Synchronfassung erschien bei Nipponart auf DVD und Blu-ray am 25. April 2014. Der Free-TV-Sender ProSieben Maxx strahlte die Serie vom 1. Oktober bis zum 17. Dezember 2014 wöchentlich im Nachtprogramm aus.Deadman Wonderland, Wikipedia Einzelnachweise en:Deadman Wonderland (series) Kategorie:Inhalt